Choosing Sides
by kaokitty
Summary: One night Kagome is sucked from her world into another by means of death. What does all this have to do with Kagome's sister, Sango? Heaven and Hell meet in this conflict, wielding a bond that will only be broken by the person who made it. SK


Kagome looked up at the stars as she sat next to the old well. She sighed as she realized it was getting terribly late and that her orphanage mother would be angry. She quickly gathered her books and papers, and stuffing them in her leather backpack she left the park on her bike. She saw all the children playing with their parents through their windows and smiled in spite of herself. How she wished she had parents. Kind, Loving, parents that would do anything for their children to survive. She forced herself to look away and glanced at her trashy 99 cents watch. Her eyes widened as she saw it was already 11:59. She pedaled faster in a futile attempt to get to her place faster since she accidentally passed the orphanage by going too fast.  
  
" EKKKKKKSSSS!!!!!" She screamed as she almost hit a car, but swerving to the right she missed it by a centimeter.  
  
You see.the orphanage was on a hill.  
  
You see.she was going down the hill.  
  
She screamed several times, but all were unheard by the sleeping city folk people, quietly snoring in their soft beds. She tried to stop the broken bike, which everything was rusted and, sad to say, the front tire was flat. She saw ahead of her a truck. A big truck. A big red truck. A big red truck that was honking at her. A big red truck that was honking at her and was going to hit her. She knew it. He knew it*(1). She silently prayed for a miracle and guess what?  
  
She got one.  
  
Screaming she held tightly onto the bike knowing fully what was going to happen to her. She, in her skirmish state, sealed her eyes shut to avoid seeing her own bloodshed. Just as she was going to hit the truck a pair or hands grabbed her and pulled her forcefully into the air.  
  
She was surprised.  
  
And that's an understatement.  
  
She quickly looked at the person and all she could see was white hair. She blinked. White hair? She looked again and realized he [she found out] had pointy ears!!! He was also.flying? She shrugged thinking that this was heaven and one of the angels--no wait! She stared at his "wings".  
  
"WAAIIIII!" She stated. He raised one of his delicate eyebrows and her heart fluttered. She hardened her gaze and tried not to scream for the fact was his "wings" were indeed fact, bat wings. She soon found out that they were flying downward towards the ground.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
". be quiet human!" He quietly looked her over and readjusted her arms so that they locked onto his shoulders, and he flew faster towards the ground feeling her fear drip out of her. She shut her eyes in fear.  
  
" .Quiet." Well.she thought it was an attempt at a reassurance.  
  
They literally splashed into the ground traveling at a 61 miles per hour slowing down when they got closer to the "Hell" grounds.  
  
She snuck a peak at him and realized that he was looking at her. With her face oddly hot she quickly turned away and screamed, for where she looked, was demon there, standing on a little piece of platform surrounded by hot plasma lava*(2). The demon was staring at her glaring as if he/she [she wasn't too sure] owned the place [or her*(3)]. She looked away and tugged on her savors kimono. Irritated he looked down at her.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Where are we going? And why am I here? Why didn't you just let me go back to my," she couldn't say the word "home" so she said instead " place where I stay?"  
  
"I have orders" Was all she got. Knowing that she wouldn't get an answer, other than that, she surveyed "Hell" and scrunched her face up in disgust. Not that she hated the look of it [with lava, and every mostly black and red] but the little fact that there were demons everywhere she looked. Sure, there were a few humans here and there but they looked disfigured. Occasionally she saw one or two gangsters and shuddered in fear, for they were looking at her. Soon, they landed on a big platform with a door. She was ushered inside and quickly saw the most EVIL looking ever person. He/She had wavy black hair and wore all leather; a leather shirt, pants, wristbands, and shoes. He had a nasty smirk that made her shiver inside. Out of fear, and panic, she held on tightly to her savor earning a cold hard glare from him. She let go and stared quietly at her feet, wondering WHY she was here and not at her torture cha- I mean, the orphanage.  
  
"You have her I see"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Come here girl" He addressed to her.  
  
Not wanting to cause any trouble, or revolt, which is very out of character for her, she stepped forward so that he [the guy?] sitting in the leather chair could see her. He looked her over and saw nothing special about her. Why did he want this? Why did he want to give this person to an unsophisticated lowly animal? He saw no reason. But he did not question, for what he would get for disobeying the lord would be absolutely disastrous even if he was Satan.  
  
" You can take her now," He finally stated. " At this moment." He added.  
  
Her savor nodded silently, grabbed her shoulder and shoved her out before following for himself. She stumbled outside the door and was going to fall into the lava had not her savor saved her yet again.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked with so forwardly that he almost dropped her [for he was holding her wrist].  
  
" ." He let go of her and looked over at a small girl running around next to some lava.  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
A little toad creature came running out from behind a rock obviously hiding from the little girl.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?!" He bowed low.  
  
" Didn't I tell you to watch Rin?" His cool voice was monotone, but you could tell by the look (which is barely considered a look) that he was annoyed.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! I was watching Rin from a rock so I could see her better!"  
  
Kagome was frustrated that he would ignore her question, but awed that someone so cold to her could be so caring for a little girl.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Do not lie to me." With his last word he slapped Jaken off his feet and into the lava.  
  
Kagome winced as he resurfaced screaming.  
  
No wonder he had so many warts!  
  
"So are you going to tell me your name?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Well," She huffed putting her hands on her hips " I would like to know who I owe my life to!" She glared at him.  
  
"No."  
  
She grinned sarcastically and said  
  
" So you want me to call you my hero?"  
  
She pictured herself saying his "name" like every time she needed him. 'Hero please help me..' On the inside she cracked up at how corny it sounded and she her glare stared throwing icicles at him waiting for an answer.  
  
When she didn't get one, she smiled and started,  
  
"OH! My Heroooo~~!!!" She said dramatically while putting one hand to her head and pretending to faint. She looked back up at him to find he was just staring at her in that unnerving way of his.  
  
".Sesshoumaru." He brushed his hair from his face and started to walk away from her gracefully, but Kagome thought he was gliding.  
  
".Killing Perfection*(4)?," She her smile wavered for a second and she was going to reply when she decided against it.  
  
He was the perfection of perfections. All he had to do right now was guide her safely through the treacherous, he silently laughed at this, journey through the rusted old well and to his brother. He too did not know why he had the lord wanted this, but he did not care until his 'master' gave him this low job. Why he was assigned this he did not know. While he was away in his thoughts thinking what to do, he did not notice that the girl, Kagome, slipped away. Little did she know of the dangers that lurked inside of Hell.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ **~~**~~  
  
She shrieked as she saw all of the nasty, ugly, and evil demons, drawing attention to herself. She backed away against a wall as a long centipede woman snaked her way towards her with a couple of other demons that looked as they had been killed [which they probably were because then why would they be in Hell?]. She was about to be cornered when suddenly a person came in front of her. The same person she saw from when she first came into Hell. The one who looked like he was the king. The king of Hell that is.  
  
" Oi!," He greeted with a polite wave in her face " What are you doing here?" He asked concern showing through his face.  
  
" .I don't know." She replied, unsure what to do next. How could she get out from Hell?  
  
" DON'T KNOW!?" He laughed out loud showing his canine teeth and scaring the other demons away.  
  
" errrr.yes." She embarrassedly answered, shying away from him and trying to walk away.  
  
" Well, then, would you like to hang out with me and my gang?" He offered since, clearly, she did not know why she was here.  
  
She blushed as she realized that he was walking along side her as she tried to get away from him. So, she sat down in attempt to make him go away.  
  
Apparently, it didn't work.  
  
'What the-! Is he trying to hit on me?' She looked up at his face trying to read his expression.  
  
She gaped.  
  
He wasn't HITTING on her, but he was trying too hard to get her to say yes.  
  
His face told all.  
  
" Ok" Not knowing what to do in this situation she took the offer and started to get up when she was squished against him. Blushing like crazy she stuttered  
  
" W-What are you d-doing?"  
  
" I want you to be my woman"  
  
" ..?!"  
  
Without getting a response from her he raced off with her in his arms. He got to a humungous cave which, she guessed, was where he lived. Many people who looked exactly like him, except with different hairstyles, greeted her.  
  
" Hey boss!"  
  
" 'ey Kouga!"  
  
" Where were you Kouga?"  
  
"OIY everyone!!! This is my woman !!! Don't touch her or I'll rip your bloody head off!!" He yelled but the last part, of course, he was kidding, for he would not kill one of his own. She blushed madly for the third time that same day.or morning. With a wave of sleepiness she fell over on the ground. She smiled softly as she saw blackness.  
  
This dream would be over soon, she thought.  
  
But, no Kagome, this is only the beginning.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ **~~**~~  
  
That day ,Kagome , was pronounced dead, in Hell, for shock, exhaustion, fever, and another reason unknown.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ **~~**~~  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" She screamed at the two children and one teenager who were responsible for their big sister, Kagome.  
  
"W-We don't know" Souta, the littlest one stuttered while holding onto his bigger sister Mayu. She held on tight to him while the other sister, Sango, stared at her "mother" emotionless.  
  
"We'll find her" She offered while tears stung in her heart and was bursting to get out but she held them back amazingly. After she said that she ushered her little sister and brother into their room. She looked at them with a, what seemed brave look, but ended up being a concerned look.  
  
" I'm going out to look for Kagome," She stated while staring into their little scared eyes before continuing " Please don't come after me, I promise I'll find her and come back as soon as I find her." She finished.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Mayu, you can't go."  
  
"Onee-sama." Souta cried solemnly hanging on to his sisters t-shirt.  
  
She stared at her little brothers head. She had to go through with this, she knew her past would catch up with her sooner or later. There was no turning back. If she didn't get her sister back in time, she would be gone forever.  
  
"I'm leaving" She stated quietly and kissed both of them on the cheek.  
  
She went outside, quickly jumping off into the air while her siblings screamed at her for her safety.  
  
She smiled sadly at them, when all of a sudden, she sprouted beautiful silky wings.  
  
Her brother and sister just stared at her in awe as she glided away.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ **~~**~~  
  
AN: Did you know. that I really suck at writing? . yeah. anyways, my  
other fanfiction will be on hiatus because I don't have any inspiration  
for it and I don't think anybody will be missing it. alrite? I'll update  
it later!  
  
(an:sorry for going so fast.U_U I'm just experiencing some things *grins*  
oh yea.plz no flames T_T)  
  
*(1) Hehehe sound familiar jamie-chan? * Oh yea.He knew it. Was the GUY  
in the TRUCK ok? He KNEW that she was going to be hit by his truck.but I  
guess not. Sorry for confusing you there! ^^;;  
*(2) Hot lava plasma.doesn't' sound familiar does it? It's not real.^^;;  
ok. I made it up.  
*(3) Like he owned her! Get it? Like he owned all the girls who were in  
hell but he only cared for her by just looking at her?.I don't know.  
*(4) that's what I think it means.killing perfection or something that  
has to do with killing .I think.  
  
Hehe! XD uuhhhh. screw disclaimers!!! XP I did this all in one night!!!  
Wow for me!!! = '3 uhhhh.I tried my best ok? Plz don't flame me..T-T all  
you have to do is not flame me ok? if you don't like it?.hopefully you  
will like it.and then you'd be willing enough to leave a nice review for  
me to read and make me eager to write more chapters.uhhh.who should I let  
Kagome be with? I don't know. but in the very first paragraph I mentioned  
those things for a special reason.those things will be coming into future  
chapters [if I get that far ^^;;] and will be very important to the plot.  
I just realized I rushed into things too fast. sorry.if you want to talk  
to me [for whatever reason.^^;;] my [aim is SesshoumarusMATE] e mail is  
Kaokitty0nyo@yahoo.com and the thingy before the nyo is an 0 as in zero  
ok? So don't get that messed up._ ~~ :D ~~ =D ~~ ='D ~~ =Y ~~ =T ~~ =O ~~ =[ ~~ = ~~ :C ~~=C ~~XC ~~ 


End file.
